wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainsplash
This is an OC by Stormcloud. Please do not use without permission. PERSONALITY She is bold, speaks her mind, but has tact. If she finds joy in something, she'd not embarrassed to like it. Rainsplash is a traveler. She enjoys seeing other places. She's been to the Sky Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Kingdom of the Sea, and the Mud Kingdom. She wants to find a way to visit the Ice Kingdom and she wants to know how to visit the Night Kingdom. She's made allies and enemies. One of her enemies is Glass. He's a SandWing, but they used to be best friends. Classic story of betrayal. But this time, she's the one who betrayed him. Rainsplash was eager to impress Junebug, one of Glass' friends. She told him one of Glass' secrets to make him like her. Twisted logic, yes. But that's what she did. Glass found out and became her enemy. Junebug didn't like her dishonesty and left her. The only reason she goes to the kingdom of sand is to see Sasla. HISTORY She's had a rough time with her love for adventure. Friends, family, and even strangers have judged her harshly for not being content with what she has. She was born early full-moon. Her parents were loving, but tried to discourage her traveling. She missed them a lot when they died. Rainsplash has made some very good friends. Glass's sister, Sasla for example, is one of Rainsplash's best friends! They travel together occasionally. Sasla sells scorched scavengers. Apparently there's a whole (flock, herd, school?) of them near her house. Occasionally they'll cause a ruckus by sabotaging her house, but she makes sure they pay. Rainsplash gets some for free because she helps season and cook them. Go here for the scavenger recipe. Sasla took a while to forgive Rainsplash for hurting her brother, but she realized that people make mistakes. She forgave Rainsplash and the two became best friends. After many failed attempts to get Glass to forgive her, Sasla helped Rainsplash get over him and Junebug. Rainsplash often goes to Sasla's home and helps her prepare the scavengers. Then, she'll pretend to be a customer when she's selling them. She'll flatter the scavengers and ask for more. It usually attracts a few curious dragons. One thing she really appreciates about Sasla is her kindness. If dragonets come up to her when she's selling her scavengers, she'll often give them scavengers for free. On Rainsplash's 3 birthday, she took a long vacation around the world. She visited royalty in almost every tribe . She made many friends and became a known ally among all rulers. Queen Moorhen was among one of her favorites. Rainsplash was taught how to relax in mud without drowning, to use mud as a healing ointment, and how to make the perfect mud with dirt and water. She met Reed, a Mud Mixer. He made sure the dragons' mud holes were the perfect consistency. Appearance She's a RainWing, so her scale color changes, but she has a spot behind her ears that is permanently blue. It makes it hard to camouflage, so she tries not to often. She found the spot when she tried scaring Sasla, but Sasla saw the blue. Trivia * Loves to help cook with Sasla * Admires Sasla's painting ability * Has supposedly been to Pantala (possibly a myth) * Has been invited to the Ice Kingdom * Is one of Blue Wave's only friends. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animus Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)